


Magical Nights

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam and Tommy attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Harry Potter crossover, you don't have to have read/watched the Harry Potter books/films, but there will be some terms that you may not understand if you haven't. Written for the hurt/comfort prompt magical troubles.

 

 

“I can’t do it.” Adam complained. Tommy glanced over at him and tried to hide the chuckle that slipped out when he saw Adam’s cauldron. The potion they were meant to be making was the Draught of Living Death. Anyone who had done the best job of it would win a bottle of Felix Felicis, which everyone was desperate to get their hands on. It was supposed to be a purple colour by now, but Adam’s was a lime green colour with a sickening smell to it.

“At least we don’t have Snape for Potions this year. He’d probably make you drink it, if we had him.” Tommy replied. This seemed to make Adam feel a little better, but he still cursed in a low voice as his potion hissed dangerously.

“How’s Harry doing it?” Tommy asked curiously. Adam glanced over at Harry Potter, who was usually worse than him at Potions. But his potion was already a pale pink, which was what it was supposed to look like at the final stages. Adam watched in resentment as Slughorn passed over Harry’s cauldron, eyeing his potion approvingly.

“Great. Now I’m gonna be the worst in this class. At least before, I was only in second place.” Adam muttered. Tommy glanced down at his own cauldron, which wasn’t coming along too bad. He didn’t think he would be able to finish it in time, though.

“Do you want me to help you with yours? I’m not gonna get finished now, anyway.” Tommy whispered to Adam, whose lips tugged up at the corners.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to get you into trouble.” Adam responded.

Tommy just shrugged and helped him cut up the rest of his ingredients, trying to salvage what he could. Slughorn saw him, but didn’t say a word. Tommy appreciated that, he just wanted Adam to feel better about himself. If he could make Adam’s potion a little better and Slughorn approved of it, at least it would pick up Adam’s mood.

Tommy jumped in the middle of stirring Adam’s potion when he heard a loud bang echo through the dungeons. He turned around and heard Adam’s intake of breath when he saw Snape standing there, a smug smile on his face.

The class erupted into chatter, each student wondering why Snape had come in the middle of Slughorn’s first lesson as Potions teacher. Slughorn asked for quiet and then turned to Snape questioningly.

“I just wanted to see how your class was going, Slughorn.” Snape said in his silky voice.

Slughorn’s eyes widened a little but he kept his voice calm. “Everything’s fine. There are some really talented people in this class.”

Snape snorted. “If you say so. Who, my I ask, has proven talented in this class?”

Slughorn frowned at Snape’s doubtful voice. “Well, Hermione has proven that she has quite a talent. So has Harry here.”

Tommy glanced at Harry pitifully, knowing that Snape would not take kindly to being told that Harry was talented in Potions.

“Harry? Surely you don’t mean Harry Potter?”

“Why, yes, I do! His Draught of Living Death more than passes my standards for this class.”

Snape tucked a strand of greasy black hair behind his ear, eyes glinting evilly. “Well, in all of my classes he has proven to be inadequate in potion making, not to mention rude and insulting.”

Slughorn crossed his arms over his chest and for a fleeting moment Tommy thought that it looked like the two teachers were ready for a fight.

“I disagree entirely. He seems to have acquired his mother’s talents, for sure!”

Snape’s smile twisted into something ugly and Tommy noticed that his hands were clenched into fists. “I would say he’s a lot more like his father than his mother.”

Slughorn looked around anxiously, obviously remembering that there was a class full of students in the room. He wiped his brow, exasperated. “Yes, I think he is a lot like his father, too. Now, can I get back to my lesson?”

Snape jerked his chin up defiantly. “You may. But I don’t think your first lesson with this class has gone down so well, if you want my opinion.”

Slughorn looked outraged. “Why do you think so?”

Snape pointed his index finger at Adam and Tommy’s table. Adam looked down, avoiding Snape’s glaring gaze. “Tommy had been helping Adam with his potion. This is a form of cheating, which I’m sure you are well aware of. If you had been watching closely, you could have spotted it and stopped it immediately. But obviously you were too busy fawning over Potter’s potion.”

Slughorn’s mouth opened and closed rapidly, like he couldn’t find the words he wanted to speak but he was determined to find them. Snape went on. “So, Ratliff and Lambert will both be attending a detention today with me. That should teach you a lesson for cheating.”

Adam looked up from the ground that he was staring holes into. “But, it wasn’t Tommy’s fault. I was just doing so badly and I needed help. Just punish me.” Adam protested.

Snape clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “I don’t think so, Lambert. I think it would do you good to see that your wrongdoings don’t just affect you. So, your little friend will be having the detention, too. Are we clear?”

Adam nodded silently. Snape gave a curt nod and swept out of the room, his black cloak trailing behind him.

 

It was break and Tommy and Adam were walking outside, their shoulders hunched up against the biting chill of the wind.

“I’m sorry that you got into trouble.” Tommy said. Adam looked at him in surprise.

“It was my fault. If I wasn’t so bad at Potions, you wouldn’t have helped me in the first place.”

“You’re not that bad, Adam.”

Adam gave him a ‘who the hell are you kidding look’ and Tommy laughed. “Okay, you’re pretty bad. But that doesn’t matter. You’re good at other things. Everyone has a weak subject.”

Adam sighed, his breath misting in the cold winter air. “Yeah. I just hate that you have to do the detention, too. It’s bad enough that I have to sit through a detention with him, I don’t want you to have to, too.”

“Hey, it’s us. We’ll make it fun.”

Adam looked at him in disbelief. “How? Detention with Snape is torture. You know that.”

“Yeah, but at least we don’t have to go through it alone. It will be better with both of us, you’ll see.”

“I guess. Damn, I can just imagine what terrible things he has in store for us.”

“If you keep thinking like that it will just make it worse. Just forget about it for now, okay? Think about after that. About what we can do.” Tommy’s eyes twinkled mischievously. Adam shivered and wrapped his arm around Tommy’s waist, pulling him close to his side.

“Bitch. You know how to get me all distracted, don’t you?” He growled into Tommy’s ear. Tommy bit his lip and looked up at him with warm brown eyes.

“So, it’s working?” He asked innocently, though his face betrayed how so not innocent he could be.

“Hell, yes it’s working. I just wish we could fast forward until tonight.”

“There’s probably a spell for that, you know?”

Adam laughed and shook his head. “There probably is. But I think we’ve got in enough trouble already without getting into even more.”

Tommy nodded, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. “You’re right. But just think, we could relive these nights we have over and over again.” His voice dropped to a whisper.

Adam bit his lip, trying to control the urge to moan out loud. “That would be fun.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes longingly, knowing that they couldn’t do much to show their want out here, in plain view of everybody. The shrill sound of the bell jerked them out of their own little world, and they dashed to get to their next lesson.

 

Next lesson was Transfiguration, which Adam and Tommy knew would be one of the most difficult lessons of the day. Professor McGonagall never let them slack off and if they didn’t do it right in lesson they would receive homework to improve. Today, Professor McGonagall had told them to see if they could change the colour of their hair, which was proving to be a difficult task.

Tommy could tell that Adam was still down about having to go to detention with Snape and dragging Tommy into it with him, but he absolutely couldn’t distract him like he had outside here. It would be way too obvious. Instead, he found Adam’s hand under the table and squeezed it comfortingly. Adam squeezed back and held up his wand in determination to change the colour of his hair.

Tommy held up his wand also, and pointed it at his head, whispering the incantation under his breath. He looked down at the mirror in front of him, sighing when he saw that it hadn’t worked. His hair was still the light blonde that it always had been. He glanced over at Adam and gasped at the sight of his hair. Adam turned to him.

“What?”

Tommy silently held up the mirror and watched as Adam ran his fingers through his newly coloured hair. It was the exact same shade as Tommy’s now and he grinned in triumph.

“You look cute as a blonde.” Tommy leaned into his side, patting the top of his head lightly.

“Thanks. You should try yours black. We could swap hair colours!” He suggested.

Tommy nodded and pointed his wand to his head once again, picturing vivid Adam’s hair colour in his mind. He looked over to Adam when he heard him clap and he held the mirror up for him to see. Tommy blinked owlishly at his reflection, taking in the black hair set against his pale skin.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“Of course I do! You’d look gorgeous with any colour hair.” Tommy blushed hotly and Adam gazed at him in wonder. Professor McGonagall decided to step over to them right then and ruined what could have been a very romantic moment. Adam cursed her in his head.

“Very good, boys. You certainly don’t need any homework to improve.” She walked on, noticing that someone had managed to burn their hair off. They were taken to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey would do her best to regrow it for them.

At the end of the lesson, they switched to their natural hair colours and made their way to Charms. This was always a fun lesson for them because they could talk much easier with all of the noise and bustling that went on throughout the lesson. Professor Flitwick assigned them a task from where he was standing on a stack of books. They had to revise some of the stuff they had learned over the years, which Flitwick had said could be easily forgotten after all of the harder things they had learnt recently.

They had to send as many objects as possible into the box at the far end of the room as they could. It was easy enough, and Tommy found that he could easily talk to Adam while still sending objects flying over to the other end of the room. It was while they were deeply engrossed in conversation that he didn’t look to which direction he was sending a pen, too interested in looking at Adam’s face. The pen hit Flitwick right on his head, causing him to stumble backwards and knock over the pile of books that he was forever standing on. Tommy slunk down into his chair, hoping that he hadn’t seen who the culprit was. It really didn’t help that Adam was trying to muffle his giggles with his hand.

At lunch, Adam was quiet. Tommy knew that it was about the detention thing again, but he kept quiet, hoping it would pass. Adam picked at his food, his eyes staring daggers at the table cloth. Tommy put a hand on his shoulder silently, talking to him with his eyes, and he nodded and got out of his seat. They walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady nodded her approval at them, recognising them from years of seeing them stumble into the common room together, and swung open to let them through.

 They collapsed into separate chairs, Adam staring solemnly into the flames of the roaring fire. Tommy rested a hand on his shoulder, and Adam turned to face him.

“Look, I know you feel guilty about getting me into trouble. But, it should really be me feeling guilty for getting you into trouble. I was the one who asked you if I could help you. It’s my fault.” Tommy declared.

Adam shook his head and put a hand on Tommy’s cheek. Tommy tried to back away from his touch, knowing that at any moment someone could come in and see them. But Adam put his hand at the back of Tommy’s head firmly, keeping him from going anywhere. “Don’t say it’s your fault.”

“Well then, don’t feel like it’s your fault.” Tommy replied. He placed his hand over where Adam’s was on his cheek, stroking the skin there softly.

“Okay, I’ll try not to.”

“Good. And don’t worry about what he has planned for us. It will be over in an hour or something. We can handle that.”

“I know. I can just remember what Harry’s said before about when he had detention with him. It sounded horrible.” They had always avoided doing anything that could afford them a detention with Snape all of these years. Sure, they had had detentions with the other teachers before now, but Snape was a different story. Every student was afraid of receiving a detention from him, there had been rumours that he’d once sent someone into the Forbidden Forest as punishment. They knew that he was serious about teaching the pupils lessons in his detentions, and seriousness with Snape was as deadly as a snake bite.

“We don’t know whether what he’s said is true. He might have been making it all up, for all we know.”

“I don’t think so. You’ve seen what he’s like with Harry. I wouldn’t put it past him to think up all of those detentions Harry’s said that he’s given him.”

“But that’s Harry, not us. It might not be quite as horrible as we think. Look, can we just forget about this for now? We can think about it when the time comes. He hasn’t even sent a message with our detention time on yet. You never know, he might have forgotten.” Tommy said with a hint of hope in his voice.

“He won’t. I know it.” Adam complained.

“Adam, just forget it for now, okay?” Tommy pleaded.  

Adam looked into Tommy’s worried eyes and nodded. He realised that Tommy was just as nervous about the detention as he was, but he was staying strong for Adam. So, Adam would try and stay strong for him. Tommy deserved that much.

Adam brought down his grey owl and fed him some treats before letting him go off into the owlery to sleep with the other owls. He noticed Tommy glancing anxiously at the entrance repeatedly, and Adam knew that he was looking for the expected message that would soon come. He tried to be the strong one for Tommy this time and brought out an unused chess set that was sitting in the corner of the room. Tommy smiled, grateful for the distraction.

They played three and a half games of wizard’s chess by the time the message came. Tommy was still chuckling over how his knight had smashed Adam’s king to pieces. Adam had crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair in a huff, although he was watching Tommy laugh with amusement in his eyes.

“You are such a bad loser, Adam!” Tommy was saying, when a piece of paper slipped through the entrance door. Adam got up and picked the piece of paper up in shaky hands. He read it aloud for Tommy to hear.

“Your detention starts in ten minutes. Be there.”

Tommy frowned in annoyance. “Well, that’s short notice. It will take at least ten minutes to get to where he is from here.”

Adam shrugged and held out a hand for Tommy to take. Tommy took it and Adam pulled him up and out of the common room.

“At least we don’t have to have it in the dungeons, I guess.” Adam said, trying for a bit of optimism. Snape used to take his detentions in the dungeons, but now that he was the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, he took them in his classroom.

“I hate Snape.” Tommy muttered.

“Do you think I don’t? Anyway, you said that it’ll be better since it’s both of us together, right?”

Tommy looked up at Adam and nodded. “It’s always better when it’s us.”

“Careful. If you keep talking like that I’ll get the wrong idea and think you’re actually a romantic at heart.” Adam whispered.

Tommy mock gasped. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

“Nope. You’ll have to backtrack now and show that you’re actually just another asshole.”

Tommy laughed and the tension in his shoulders seeped out, leaving him feeling at ease with Adam right by his side. He knew that Adam was trying to distract him like he had done for him earlier, and he was glad to say that it had worked. He quickly forgot about the detention that was looming ahead of them and it just felt like it was another normal day when they walked through the castle without thinking of where they were going. Just being together.

After speed walking through the castle’s ever changing corridors (they really didn’t want to be late to see what extra trouble they would get into), they finally reached Snape’s classroom. They exchanged a single glance before Adam reached out and knocked on the wooden door. There was silence at first.

“You may come in.” Snape’s familiar voice called from the other side of the door. They pushed the door open slowly and went in to face Snape.

The first thing Tommy noticed was the plant in the middle of the room. It was yellow in colour and its leaves swayed of their own accord, tauntingly. It was so large that it took up most of the room and when Tommy looked down at the pot that it was held in, he saw that it bulged dangerously, as if the plant had been squeezed into it and was far too big. For a second, Tommy was worried about whether it would fall out, but Snape interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m sure you are wondering what this is.” He gestured to the plant.

Adam nodded silently.

“This is called the Life Plant. It doesn’t give life to the dead, like you would think it does.” Snape sneered when Adam opened his mouth to ask.

“Then what does it do?” Tommy asked, slightly annoyed at the tone of voice he was using with Adam.

“It gives life to other plants. Well, its juices do. Professor Sprout needs the juices from this plant to revive ones that she desperately needs to keep. That’s your job. To squeeze this plant of its juices.”

Adam glanced at the plant, somewhat relieved. It really didn’t seem as bad as he had thought it would be. He had imagined all sorts of scenarios, dangerous ones, painful ones, but this, to squeeze the juices out of a plant, was not one that he had thought of. He looked over at Tommy, recognising the look of relief in his face, too. They had worried all day over what the detention would entail for nothing.

“If you look closely, there are bumps running up the stalk. This is where the juice is found. You will have to pinch it hard, and when the juice spills out, you will have to capture it in one of these cups,” he held up a clear glass cup for them to see. “I thought that it would be nice for you to work together, since you did it so well in your Potions class.”

“Is that all?” Tommy asked, still doubtful as to whether this was really all they had to do.

Snape smirked. “That is all. You have until ten o’ clock.” He shuffled into the adjoining room, close enough that he could hear every word that they said.

Adam searched the room for the clock, groaning when he found it and read the time.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“It’s seven. We have to do this for three hours.”

The corners of Tommy’s lips pulled down slightly. “Great. But at least it isn’t anything too bad. It could be a whole lot worse and you know it.”

“You’re right. We should get started. He’ll probably make us stay behind if we don’t get enough work done.”

Tommy nodded and snatched up one of the clear glasses, studying the plant for its bumps. He found one that looked particularly big, and which Tommy thought there might be a lot of juice in. He approached it, raising his hand to brush away the leaves so he could reach the bump.

Adam had his back turned, picking out his own glass, when he heard a shriek come from behind him. He whirled around, hurrying over to see what had happened. He gasped when he saw Tommy’s cut lip.

“How did that happen?”

“Them. The leaves. I just...I was reaching out to squeeze one of the bumps and it...it hit me.”

Adam heard footsteps echo through the room and he turned to see Snape standing there, a dark glint in his eye.

“Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you about that. The plant is very defensive about its juices. It will put up a bit of a...fight.” He swept out of the room again, and Adam made to follow him. Tommy placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back from the direction that he wanted to go.

“Don’t. You know we’ll just get into more trouble if you go after him. Don’t you see? It’s what he wants. He wants you to get angry at him and cause a fuss, and then he can just punish us even more. Don’t let him win, Adam.”

Adam sighed, but took a step back. He brushed a hand over Tommy’s lip, inhaling deeply to control himself when Tommy winced from the pain of it. It took everything he had not to storm into the room next door and tell Snape what he really was, a bullying old man who’s favourite pastime was to hurt others. He didn’t though, taking in Tommy’s words and realising that he was right. That was exactly what Snape wanted. He hadn’t been able to punish Harry in so long that he was taking it out on them now.

He stepped up to the plant hesitantly, then plunged a hand in and pinched one of the many bumps. Tommy ran over when he saw the leaves battering down on Adam’s back, and tried to hold them off him. It worked to a certain extent, but there were too many leaves to hold off. Eventually, Adam managed to fill up the glass he was holding under the bump. He was very proud of himself that he hadn’t spilled a drop while the leaves were hitting viciously at him.

He went over to the table in the corner, put a lid over the glass and picked up another one. His back was aching from the beating he had received, but he carried on collecting the juice. Every now and then, they looked up at the clock hopefully, before noticing that it had been five minutes since they had last looked at it and that they still had hours left.

Tommy was wrestling with a bunch of leaves when he spoke up.

“Well, I guess we were right. Snape was never going to give us this easy a job without a catch.”

Adam nodded from where he was pinching a bump between his finger and thumb, trying to ignore the leaves that were hammering down on top of him. “We should have known. It was too good to be true.”

“How many have we got done so far?”

“You mean glasses? About six.”

Adam heard Tommy groan and agreed whole heartedly. Snape would want them to fill up at least ten glasses before they were allowed to go. He thought of what Tommy had said earlier, how he had distracted him, and wondered if it would work in the middle of getting beaten by the crazy leaves. He decided to give it a go. It might just distract him, too.

“Think about what we can do when we get out of here. About what we can never do out in public.”

Tommy closed his eyes for a second, imagining. They did it every night. When everyone else in the dormitory had fallen asleep, Tommy would slip quietly into Adam’s bed. It varied on what they would do every night. Sometimes, they would just lie there, content with just the feeling of having each other lying next to them. Sometimes, they would talk in hushed whispers, about the future, about how they would buy a house together and get married one day. They talked like they only could when no one was around, not just being best friends but lovers, too. Sometimes, they would exchange lazy kisses, exploring the taste of mouths and tongues, not going anywhere further, but happy just to kiss. Sometimes, they would go farther. They would touch each other, Adam would cast a spell so that their moans would be muffled when they released.

Tommy felt himself getting hard at the thought of Adam’s skin on his, the stroke of his hand as he pushed him closer to the edge.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the bashing of a leaf, and remembered that they had a job to do. But he felt a little more cheery than he had previously, knowing what would come tonight.

By ten o’ clock, Adam and Tommy were exhausted. They were battered and bruised, cut and sore, from the leaves that had beaten them savagely. As the clock chimed ten, Snape slithered back into the room, holding up a vial filled with a deep blue liquid.

“It’s a shame I didn’t find this earlier. It would have saved you a great deal of trouble.”

“What is it?” Adam asked, really not in the mood for guessing games right now. He just wanted to curl up in bed with Tommy. He felt his dick fill with blood at the thought of it.

“It’s a Calmer. You rub it on the leaves of the Life Plant, and the leaves stop hitting you. As I said, it’s a shame I didn’t find it sooner.” His voice was smooth, and Adam knew that he didn’t think it was a shame at all. In fact, he wouldn’t put it past him to have known where it was but just let them suffer.

“Oh, really?” Adam said sarcastically, and Tommy nudged him, silently telling him to leave it alone.

“Yes, really. And if you speak to me in that tone of voice again, Lambert, you will be issued with another detention. So, I suggest you remember that I am your teacher and you are to call me sir. You may leave. Professor Sprout will be very happy with the juice.”

Adam took their cue to go and grabbed Tommy’s hand when he was out of the door.

“That little...” he hissed angrily.

Tommy put a placating hand on his arm. “I know. But we’re free, now. Hopefully, the others will already be asleep.”

Adam’s eyes darkened and he looked down at Tommy, seeing the unmistakeable lust there. “What makes you think I wanted to do that tonight? What if I just wanted to sleep?”

Tommy averted his eyes down south, and Adam followed his gaze. He laughed, startled, at the raging erection tenting his pants. “That’s how I know.” Tommy answered, pulling him towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was dozing off, and Tommy shouted her name impatiently. She jumped out of her snooze and frowned at him.

“What are you doing out so late?” She asked in a grumpy voice.

“Detention. Now, can we go through or are you gonna give us twenty questions?”

She swung open, muttering to herself about boys these days, and they climbed the stairs to the dormitory. It was dark, and Adam counted three sleeping figures under the blankets and knew that they were all here. He grinned to himself and stripped to his boxers, waiting until Tommy had done so himself before pulling him into bed by his side.

Tommy lifted a hand to Adam’s cheek, touching the light bruise there and kissing it softly. He found the numerous bruises on his hands and kissed them, too, leaving a tingle running through Adam’s body. He tilted Tommy’s chin up, and crushed their mouths together. Tommy’s mouth opened willingly, inviting in the slip of Adam’s tongue. Feeling their tongues intertwine as if they were one, Adam explored Tommy’s mouth until he couldn’t ignore the ache in his dick any longer. He pulled away, licking lightly at the cut on Tommy’s lip, trying to soothe the stinging caused by the kissing.

He slipped a hand into Tommy’s boxers, touching the hot skin there. He smiled as he heard Tommy’s quiet whimper, knowing that Tommy couldn’t ever keep quiet when Adam touched him. It was one of the many things that he loved about him. He pulled his hand out, ignoring Tommy’s worded protest, to reach for his wand and cast a spell that would keep the others from hearing the sounds of their pleasure.

 Once had done that, he ripped off Tommy’s boxers, causing Tommy to gasp in surprise. He stroked a hand up and down his thick shaft, pressing his thumb into his slit when he came to the head. Tommy pulled down Adam’s boxers, too, and Adam groaned at the feel of Tommy’s smooth hand on his manhood. Adam rolled them over, so that Tommy was beneath him.

Tommy shuddered at the feel of Adam’s weight pressing him into the mattress. He continued stroking him, feeling the fire in his stomach that was nearly ready to explode. Tommy put the slightest of pressure on Adam’s dick, and he bucked up immediately into the contact.

All he could hear were the pants of breath they took, the moans filled with need and the whispered names spilling from their lips. Adam brought their lips together, no longer able to resist the sight of Tommy’s swollen lips that were parted in pleasure. Their erections pressed together, rubbing on each other as well as their hands, and that was when they came.

Adam released into Tommy’s hand, Tommy into Adam’s. There was something special about spilling their seed on each other, somehow like they were marking each other as theirs. They waited until their breathing had evened out before Adam got up to clean them off. When he was finished, he slipped back into bed with Tommy.

 He kissed Tommy’s sore lip once more. He knew that he was going to have to go back into his own bed soon, in case he fell asleep here and the others saw. But these were the times that Adam lived for, the time he spent with Tommy. He had always thought that the day would bring more magic than the night, but he was wrong. Because with Tommy, every night was magical.

 

 

 


End file.
